


bad at dancing

by the_gay_poetry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ajay has ADHD, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Female Character, Crushes, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing, Smooching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wattson Is Neurodivergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_poetry/pseuds/the_gay_poetry
Summary: The night before a game, DOC decides to stop working. And the only person Ajay knows that could fix him on such short notice is Natalie.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	bad at dancing

There was a small knock on Ajay’s door, signaling that the electrical engineer had arrived, and just a mere five minutes after contacting her. The medic had to hand it to Natalie. She was timely as well as adorable as hell. Maybe that was why she was reaching out to her of all people this late at night. Or perhaps it was because DOC was acting up the night before the games, and Natalie was practically the only one who could fix him. 

Yeah, that was the reason why. 

The younger Legend was at her door in what were some of the cutest pajamas Ajay had ever seen: a plain white shirt, a pair of light blue pajama bottoms with little lightning bolts patterned on them, and a couple of baby pink bunny slippers, clearly well-loved with the amount of dirt smudged on their fur and ears. However, the large work gloves and toolbox she carried in her left hand, as well as dirty goggles strapped around her grease streaked face contrasted horribly with her cutesy attire. A broad smile was on Natalie’s face, and Ajay couldn’t help but smirk at her eagerness.

“Ajay,  _ mon chou _ , hello!” She exclaimed, entering the older woman’s apartment. “I made sure to come as soon as you called.”

The medic snickered. “Ah, I’m so sorry to call on such late notice, DOC decided to die all of a sudden,” She said, leading the engineer to the sad corpse of the medical bot. “I didn’ wake you up at all, did I?” 

Natalie knelt next to DOC and started fiddling with his wires. “Oh no, of course not, I was up working anyway,  _ chérie _ ,” She said, beginning to break into the machine’s inner workings. “I was making adjustments to my pylon already, so it was rather convenient you called while I was all set up.” Natalie held out her gloved hands for emphasis. 

Ajay smiled and sat on her couch, legs crossed. “Well, I sure do appreciate it, hun. There was no way I’d be playin’ if DOC wasn’ workin’.”

“It’s not a problem, Ajay, really!” She exclaimed. Then she almost seemed to go into her own little world as she began to tinker with the mechanical bits of Ajay’s companion that she could never begin to understand. It was amusing to watch her dig through the robot, almost as if he were gutting him, the poor thing. 

Ajay had admired Natalie for her dedication to her craft. She herself had issues concentrating on anything, including the things she loved most, but the younger Legend stuck with her interests, and that was something she loved about her. 

That was were the crush began, she thought. Watching the blonde stay so focused on defending her squad in the games. Her careful hands setting up the pylon and fences, always so attentive to her surroundings. Maybe it was jealousy, or perhaps it was something sweeter. Ajay began noticing small things she loved about the other girl. Her style: her big jacket and sneakers made for an exciting look. The hair that seemed so soft yet wild, her hands, so small and delicate, but once you touched them, you feel that they are rough and calloused from years of engineering. Her scarring that seemed to run across her cheek like a blush, curling down her neck and across her shoulder. The intricate pattern of her mechanical arm, the way everything connected just right to make something that worked almost perfectly.

And Ajay’s favorite. The expression Natalie had on her face when she was concentrating or deep in thought. Her brows furrowed as she worked, her nose scrunched up so slightly, and her tongue peeking out between her lips. The expression the younger girl wore as she worked on DOC, right now. 

“Why do ya make that face?” Ajay blurted suddenly. Natalie looked startled at the sudden break of silence, even though music was playing softly in the background. 

“What face?” She asked, looking genuinely confused. 

Ajay’s face couldn’t help but twist into a smile. “Cute. Nevermind, ya jus keep workin’.”

Natalie’s face went red, and she puffed out her cheeks. “H-hey, don’t call me cute. I don’t even know what face you’re talking about!”

The medic couldn’t help but laugh. “Ya do it when ya concentratin’. Like this, see?” She mimicked the blonde’s expression and stuck out her tongue.

Her face went redder. “I do not do that...do I?” 

“Ya do. An’ it’s adorable as hell.”

Natalie crossed her arms in mock anger. “So rude, Ajay Che. I come here in the middle of the night to fix your robot, and for what? To tease me?”

Ajay laughed. “Ya, that’s right. And what ya gonna do about it?”

It was no secret that the two women had a crush on each other, they both knew it, and the Legends around them did too. But it was merely the fact of getting together that they lacked. Out of laziness or nervousness, Ajay didn’t know. Maybe that would all change tonight. 

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but she went silent as she listened to the song that started playing. Her face lit up in glee. “I LOVE this song!”

Ajay blushed as the other woman stood up. She had her hands outstretched to the medic. “Huh?”

“Dance with me, Ajay!” Natalie laughed, a light and joyous sound that make the medic’s heart stop. Blindly, she grabbed onto the blonde’s gloved hand, and she was immediately yanked out of her seat. 

The older woman almost couldn’t comprehend what was happening; all she noticed was just how close she was to Natalie. Despite the song being a faster, energetic sound, the blonde waltzed them around the room slowly. Her big gloves were wrapped around her waist, so Ajay put her hands on the taller woman’s shoulders. Both of their faces were dusted pink as they swayed around the room.

“I must say, Ajay, your taste in music is…” She trailed off, and suddenly the medic was being dipped, her leg wrapping around Natalie’s waist to keep herself from falling backward. “...electrifying.”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Drop me right now, Paquette.” 

Natalie snorted and lifted Ajay back up, only to spin her around right away. The next song had started playing - a heavy metal song - yet they were practically ballroom dancing by now. 

Finally, Ajay steadied herself and wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s neck, leaning in close to her face. “Ya got moves, Nat, I’m impressed.” She held back a laugh as Natalie’s face filled with color at their proximity. Then she pushed her backward, but just before she hit the ground, Ajay caught her by her shirt, lifting her into the air. “But ya ain’t seen nothin’ yet, baby.”

She pulled the engineer back to her feet and took her by the hand and lifted her leg until it was pressed against her waist. “Fun Fact. I’m the two-time second-place champion at the Salsa Dancin’ Championship back home.”

Natalie’s face was beet red by now, making the spatter of freckles dusted across her nose pop out. “Why only second place?” She asked. The poor girl sounded dazed.

Ajay huffed and suddenly spun the girl around before pulling her closer. “Silva beat me both times.”

The medic grabbed her heavy glove hand and started moving them across the floor, awkwardly at first as Natalie fumbled along with the steps. “I h-have no idea how to do this.” She mumbled as she stepped on Ajay’s toes.

She laughed and pulled her close again before dipping her, her arm supporting her lower back. “It’s not too hard once ya get the hang of it. Just follow my lead, yeah?” 

Hesitantly, the blonde nodded and allowed Ajay to lead her. They stepped backward quickly, stopped, and moved forward again. The movements were quicker than Natalie was used to, but she observed the older woman’s feet. Soon her clumsy movements got a little less awkward, and she danced with confidence. 

Ajay was sure that their dancing would have gotten them kicked out of the competition back home, but she felt as if she could beat everybody when she danced with Natalie. Even dumb Silva and his ex-boyfriend.

Natalie started to retake the lead, even though she was dancing all wrong, Ajay didn’t care. They began to shift back to the ballroom style the blonde had initiated with. Suddenly she was being spun again, and just as she was about to throw up, Natalie caught her and bent her backward. “How’s that for dancing-”

The engineer tripped over something and lost her balance, sending her and Ajay falling to the ground. The taller girl landed on the medic heavily. “Oof, shit, Nat.” 

Natalie struggled to get up, but when she did, her breath caught in her throat, realizing she was on top of the older woman. They stared at each other for a long moment. Slowly, their faces got closer and closer and-

They heard a soft whirring behind them as whatever had tripped them floated happily across the floor, bumping against Ajay’s head.

“Oh, DOC is fixed. I guess he wasn’t that broken.” Ajay muttered. Natalie’s cheeks went red, and she looked away sheepishly. “What?”

“Well, uh,” She stammered. “I m-may have fixed him as soon as I got here…”

Ajay frowned. “Then why didn’t you say anything?” 

Natalie sighed and buried her head into the medic’s neck, much to her surprise. Her heart flipped excitedly in her chest. “I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could,  _ mon chou _ …” 

Ajay bit her lip and stroked her soft blonde hair gently. “Cute…”

“Don’t call me cute-” The blonde started to say, but she was already being pulled into a kiss. Her lips were sweet against Ajay’s, flavored with vanilla lip balm and mint toothpaste. The younger girl’s perfume of motor oil and WD40 seemed to consume her. And she loved every second of it. 

They pulled away from each other, breathless. The pupils in Natalie’s bright blue eyes were blown out as she panted. “Okay, you can call me cute all you want.”

“Good.” She pulled her in for another chaste kiss. “Cuz, I was gonna do it anyway.”

“Do you think DOC will be ready for the games tomorrow?” The engineer asked, abruptly, changing the subject. 

Ajay scoffed and grabbed the back of her head, tangling her finger in her messy blonde locks. “Hell no, far as I’m concerned, the damned thing is still broken. Won’t be able to play in the games tomorrow if ya catch my drift.” She said with a wink.

Natalie pressed her lips against Ajay’s as she startled the medic. “That’s just what I hoped you’d say~.”

**Author's Note:**

> in 2020 we stan wattline babes.


End file.
